english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Clive Revill
Clive Selsby Revill (born April 18, 1930) is a New Zealand-born British character actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - King Midas (ep6), Minister (ep6) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Alfred Pennyworth (eps1-3) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future (2002) - Sir Hubert Guest *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2003) - Shop Owner (ep14) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Circus Master (ep17), Additional Voices *Dragon's Lair (1984) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Baffeardin (ep4), Hermil Sioro (ep24), Spanger (ep10) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Hustus McPhil (ep11) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - W (ep9) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *MoonDreamers (1986-1987) - Professor Grimace *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Herb (ep23), New Guy (ep23), Security Guy (ep23) *Paddington Bear (1989) - Police Officer (ep1) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - King (ep50) *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Harpooner (ep7), Hunter#1 (ep40), Medical Officer (ep7), Trench (ep40) *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1991) - Shakespeare (ep54) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Turbo-Teen (1984) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Narrator *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Chorus *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - King Richard, Referee 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1991) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Return to Never Land (2002) - Elderly Officer, Narration *The Princess and the Cobbler (1993) - King Nod *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Kickback 'TV Specials' *Alice Through the Looking Glass (1987) - The Goat, The Snark *Hound Town (1989) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (1997) - The King Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Emperor Palpatine *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Down in the Dumps (1996) - Friar Tuck, Prince John, The Bad Punk *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Dr. Doom *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Lord Alaric *Star Wars: X-Wing (1993) - Jan Dodonna *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Imperial Officer 2 *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Thorin Oakenshield, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Jetfire *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Jetfire *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Jetfire 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Bedford Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2012. Category:British Voice Actors